The Beginning of the End
by LifeForTime
Summary: Basically like Minecraft: Story Mode, but there will be different things in this! Get ready for the storm! All content belongs to Telltale and Mojang! I own nothing but this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! Welcome to my Minecraft: Story Mode fanfiction! Special thanks to Lost in the Tides of Fangirl and Peanutfangirl because... well... they like this game too. Onto the first chapter! xD**

"Would you rather fight 100 chicken-sized zombies, or 10 zombie-sized chickens?" my friend Olivia asked me while I was practicing my sword-fighting skills on a dummy.

"I'd have to go with the giant chickens. Not because I want to or because I think it would be easy, but because they would be like an abomination."

"Imagine their giant feet!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Like I said... an abomination."

"Soo... I've got a daylight sensor on the roof..." she said.

"Mmm-hmm..."

"And if I did this right, these lamps should turn on once it gets dark," she finished.

"Mmm-hmm."

"I didn't want to just leave Reuben here with nothing while we're at the building competition," she said.

"He's coming with us," I said defensively.

"Really?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course he's coming with us!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. I'm not saying he shouldn't come. I'm not... but don't you think it's a little weird that you take him with you everywhere you go?" she asked, "He kind of makes us look like... I don't know... amateurs."

"He's my wingman. People always want to talk to the girl with the pig," I said with a small chuckle. Reuben stood on top of the chest and gave us his best pig-smile.

"You mean talk ABOUT the girl with the pig," she corrected, "Like, 'Look at the weird girl with the weird pig. How weird'."

Reuben gave her a sad frown.

She sighed, "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm glad he's coming with us. I just don't want to give people one more reason to call us 'losers'."

I frowned at that. "We are not losers, Olivia."

"We lose all the time. It's what we do," she said wistfully.

"Okay... Okay! That might be true..." I replied.

"I can't remember the last time we've won anything," Olivia said with a sigh.

I grinned. "But if that's the case... it means we win at being losers."

"All right, fine," she said with a smile.

'Sssssssssssssssss...'

"Do you hear that?" I whispered. She nodded.

'Sssssssss...'

"Oh, no, " she said.

I slowly opened the trapdoor, and a creeper popped up.

"AHH!" Olivia and I screamed. Reuben fell off the chest in terror.

Axel took a mask off. "Oh, man! You guys totally freaked out! That was awes-." He was cut-off by Reuben head-butting him in the gut.

"Axel, what's the matter with you?" she asked angrily.

"Great, now I'm going to smell like pig at Endercon," he said. My heart was still pounding against my chest from the prank.

"I thought we were buddies," he said looking at Reuben. In response, Reuben snorted at him.

"Cool mask," I said.

"It is, isn't it?" he asked with a grin while Olivia shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yeah. Very convincing," I said while glaring at him.

"The look on your faces..." he said with a chuckle.

"Did you bring the fireworks?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I did. I even brought something for the little guy," he said looking at Reuben. Then he pulled out an Ender Dragon costume.

"Nice!" I said with a smile.

"You brought Reuben a disguise?" Olivia asked.

"We're going to a convention. SOMEbody's gotta wear a costume," Axel replied. He put the wings on Reuben first and then the head. Reuben shook his head and squealed in delight.

"He looks awesome!" I exclaimed with a smile as Reuben ran around the room, then jumped on the table, and oinked.

"It only took me like a million hours to build it," Axel said.

"All right, all right," I agreed. Then Reuben rubbed his head against Axel's legs.

"You definitely brought the fireworks right?" Olivia asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. I'm ready. Waiting on you guys," he responded.

"See, NOW he's your wingman," Olivia said with a smirk.

"Stop," I said.

"Hurry up and grab your stuff," Axel said.

"We'll meet you downstairs," Olivia said.

"Okay!" I said with a smile. I opened up a chest and found some shears. _'Shears. Definitely taking these. Never know when I might need to shear some sheep,'_ I thought to myself. I wandered to the other chest and found some flint and steel. _'Hm. Flint and steel, not too shabby,'_ I thought to myself again.

I went to the trapdoor and grabbed Reuben. Then I headed down the ladder.

 _ **(*)MAGICAL TIME SKIP(*)**_

We arrived at Endercon with more supplies. Hey, you can never be too prepared. We build a fireworks machine, and then we build an enderman.

"Oh, great, there's Lukas and the Ocelots. The rivalry continues," Axel said.

"Man. They've got matching leather jackets and everything," Olivia said sounding a bit down.

"So cool..." Axel said.

I saw Aiden turn around to sneer at us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Order of the Losers," he said. The jerk.

"Great, the fail squad's here," **(I'm just gonna make up her name)** Lucy said.

"Lukas, get a load of these losers!" Gill said. Another jerk.

"Let's go guys," Lukas said walking away with his team of jerks.

We walked forward.

"Name, please?" the lady asked us.

"Axel, and a how do you do?" Axel said.

"No, your team name," she said.

"Team name?" Axel asked, "We are not ready for this."

"So much for losing anonymously," Olivia mumbled.

The Ocelots watched us with sneers on their faces, but Lukas just looked bored.

"We're the Dead Enders," I said.

"Whoa. It sounds like a name for pirates," Axel said.

"It's cool," Olivia disagreed.

"Okay, Dead Enders. You guys are in Booth 5," the lady told us.

We headed towards the gate to get inside. Axel struggled to get in, but he managed. Then Olivia, Reuben, and me. We walked towards Booth 5, where we would be building our super-cool fireworks machine and enderman.

"Is that a freakin' beacon? They have a freakin' beacon!? Freakin' beacon?!" Axel asked.

"That's stained glass. They aren't just building a beacon. They're building a rainbow beacon!" Olivia exclaimed nervously, "We're gonna lose."

"What're you worried about? We got this!" I said confidently.

"Who are we kidding? We've got nothing," she said angrily.

"We've got... a mascot!" I said pointing at Reuben. In response, he let out a squeal.

"We should probably stop staring at them," she said.

"Hahaha! Look, it's the Order of the Losers. Again," Gill said chuckling.

"Good one, Gill," Lucy said while laughing at us.

"We're just looking," Olivia shot back.

"There'll be plenty of time for you to look at it after it wins and gets shown at Endercon!" Aiden said.

"You're being unpleasant," Axel said.

"Maybe not all of you," he said with a smirk, "Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drinks. I'm talking about your pig."

I shot daggers at him. "Shut up, you jerk!"

He looked taken by surprise for a small moment. But it went away as fast as it came. "What did you just say?"

"Jesse said shut up. Do you need to hear it again?" Olivia asked.

"I dunno. Maybe," he said sneering.

"Aiden, stop wasting your time. We've got work to do!" Lukas said to him.

Olivia, Axel, and I smirked.

"You're lucky I'm busy," Aiden mumbled.

"Hey Jesse. Guys," a voice said from behind us.

I turned and saw it was Petra.

"Hey, Petra," I greeted.

"How's the build going?" she asked.

"Only time will tell. But-we're optimistic," Axel said.

"Petra, I forgot to thank you for that nether star," Lukas said walking up.

"Hey Lukas. Not a problem," she said.

"You helped these tools?" Axel asked.

"For the right price, I'll help anyone," she said, "if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"None of us know where to find you," Olivia said.

"Exactly," Petra responded while walking away.

"No hard feelings guys. If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us," Lukas said interrupting, "so why don't we forget about all of this, and, y'know... make this about how cool our builds are."

"We're going to crush you," I said angrily.

"I don't know if you know this, but... we're pretty good... ohhh. Wait. I get it. It's like a joke, right?" Lukas asked chuckling.

"No, I'm serious. We're going to destroy you," I said with a glare so stern, he took a tiny step back.

"Well, uh, good luck," he said uneasily and they walked to their spot.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Endercon Building Competition! The winners of this years competition will have their build featured at Endercon! The winners will also meet, in person, Gabriel the Warrior!" the announcer said. Everyone cheered when she said that.

"Ocelots! Ocelots! Ocelots!" we heard Lukas and his gang say.

"Whoa. Handshake. We don't have a handshake," Olivia said.

"We'll just make one up," I said, "We'll call it the uuhhhhhh... the Builder Bump!" We did this weird thing that I hoped none of us would remember.

"Aaaand just like that, I'm nervous again," Olivia said disappointed.

"Don't talk like that! Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine," I said.

They looked at each other then at me.

"This year the Dead Enders can't lose!" I said enthusiastically, and held my hand out. They put theirs on top of mine and smiled.

"Let's do it!" Axel said.

"Building...starts...now!" the announcer said.

We started building our fireworks' contraption, and then Olivia put the fireworks in in an order.

"Oh, no! A fireworks dispenser?! I'm soooo scared!" Aiden said while laughing at us.

"You shut it and worry about your build," I said angrily.

We jumped down and started building an enderman. When we were at the top, Olivia put a lever on it. We nodded to each other.

"And now-the moment of truth," I said.

"Here goes nothing..." Olivia murmured. She pulled the switch. The impact of the fireworks made me take a tiny step back; big mistake. I fell from the enderman.

"JESSE!" Olivia and Axel screamed. I was only 25 blocks from the ground; 20; 15. I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard people yelling but couldn't make out the words, or who was speaking them. I thought I had hit the ground, when I fell with small impact, but I opened my eyes and saw that someone had caught me. That someone had turned out to be Lukas. **(I ship it so hard. :O :D EEEEK. That was me screaming like the fangirl I am xD. Back to the story!)**

I got up and collapsed. I was so shaken up I didn't even realize I was crying. I sobbed until I felt someone touch my shoulder. It was Olivia and Axel. I stood up and they squished me in a big hug.

"I thought we lost you!" Olivia said crying.

"Wait-where's Reuben?" I asked looking around. I found him by the spot I had been caught. I walked to him and scooped him up.

"Hey, bud," I said. He oinked and rubbed against me.

"Did I scare you?" I asked shakily. He nodded.

I put him down and saw Lukas by himself. His gang was looking at other builds. I walked over to him.

"Hey, Lukas," I said.

"Oh. Hey Jesse. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for catching me. I guess I owe you one," I said. He shook his head.

"You don't have to," he said

I nodded, "Okay. Well, seeya."

And I walked back to our build.

 **A/N Well that's the first chapter! I've watched so many people play it that I literately remember every single word! Over 2,000 words-lucky, you guys are. I was squealing the whole time while I wrote when Jesse fell. Leave a review on how you like it and if you want more! Seeya guys! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back because I can! Guys, if you've seen the fourth episode, you'd be crying or screaming! (I did!)**

 **Anyways, reviews!**

 **DeathAndLife2: Thank you very much! I appreciate it! Well, here's more!**

 **magmacubes: I might change the perspective a few times, but most-likely not.**

 **max (Guest): Thanks! Here you go!**

 **The Sorrowful Deity: I know the feeling!**

 **lifeisgood0: I think we all ship it! Read you shall!**

 **AlienGhostWizard14: Thanks. (WARNING: Don't read if you haven't seen episode 4) I'm going to have it where Lukas goes with them. The update is here!**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

After the little 'incident', we went back to our build and the three judges had to judge us. They nodded their heads and smiled at us. I gave a small grin back to them. We got a 9, 10, and another 10. Altogether, that's 29. Not too shabby! Then they walked to the Ocelots' build. We scowled.

I grumbled, "Great. This can't be good."

Olivia and Axel shook their heads. "You can only hope," Olivia said. Reuben walked around our legs, more-than-likely bored.

I barely saw their scores, but it looks like they got a 9, 10, and a...9? We beat them by one point? How is this possible?

I must have shown a little too much surprise and excitement, because Axel asked, "What?"

I jumped in joy and whispered, so the Ocelots' couldn't hear, "We got a higher score than them! It's about time we beat them! I can't believe it."

They gasped in surprise, but Olivia recovered a little more quickly. "So we have a WAY better chance of winning this year?" she said baffled. I nodded, and that made us even more excited.

The judges must have been done, because they went up on the tiny stage. The girl judge, who had shortish black hair, glasses, and green eyes took a microphone. "I would like to announce that the winners of this years' building competition are..." she paused for dramatic effect.

"The Dead Enders!" she exclaimed. We cheered with some other people, and I dared to take a glance at the Ocelots. Lukas was slowly clapping, at least _he_ isn't a total jerk, Maya **(that's actually her name so let's pretend it was Maya the whole time xD)** was glaring in our direction, Gill was hitting his head on a piece of wood they used, and Aiden was freaking out. "It's just a bunch of dyed wool!' he exclaimed angrily.

He looked around him, and saw Reuben near some lava. He 'accidentally' broke the piece of stone blocking it from spilling out. The lava caught fire to Reuben's costume, and Reuben ran into the woods, squealing with pain and fear.

"Reuben!" I called after him. I saw Axel look at Aiden with disgust.

"It was Aiden, that punk!" Axe said angrily.

"Reuben's going to get lost!" Olivia said worriedly. I had a few seconds to make a decision.

"You guys save the build, I'll go get Reuben!" I said angrily. I swiftly started to run after Reuben. As I was running towards where Reuben ran, I punched Aiden in the gut, knocking him down. I looked behind me and saw Axel and Olivia covering up the lava with some cobblestone. I heard Maya yell at me, since I knocked down Aiden. I paid no attention to her, and kept running.

After a few minutes, I stopped to catch my breath. I walked around the area, and found some pig tracks. I followed them, and found a well, a small group of pigs, a carrot, which I grabbed, and some more trees. I headed towards the pigs, and said, "Every pig that isn't Reuben, shut up!" That didn't help at all.

After looking around, I found more pig tracks. I followed them again. I saw some water, with no way across, and a dark, scary cave. ' _I'd rather get wet than die by a stupid zombie,_ ' I thought. So I walked through the water.

After I got out of it and walked a little ways forward, I heard some rustling behind some tall grass. **(Some)** I trudged over to it, and found Reuben huddled up. He oinked in delight and ran into my arms.

I hugged him. "I'm so glad I found you!" I said happily. I dug out the carrot I had gotten earlier. "You want a carrot?"

He nodded and ate it from my hand. I looked around and realized how dark it had gotten. "We better get back to EnderCon," I said. We started to walk back, but zombies appeared out of that spooky cave. "Run!"

We ran a good amount of blocks away from them. "I think we're good," I said. Wrong. Creepers appeared. One was about to blow up, but we scurried away in time. "Now I think we made it," I said, taking a breath. Wrong again. An arrow whizzed right by my face and landed in the stone behind us. We bolted from that area and found ourselves in the open area.

We backed up until we hit a wall. I drew my sword, "Stay back, Reuben!"

He squealed. I killed a zombie that got too close for comfort. Then two more appeared. I whacked one in the head and is dissolved. I hit the other one in the legs and stabbed its head after it fell. It dissolved, like the other one, but so did my sword, after it snapped in half. "Stupid wooden swords!' I yelled angrily.

An arrow almost hit Reuben. He oinked in alarm. "Reuben, you're going to be fine. Just stay behind me!" I told him carefully.

However, a zombie sneaked up behind me and hit Reuben in the face.

My blood boiled. I pushed the zombie away from him and kicked it in the face. I held Reuben, but a spider lunged at me, so I dropped him. I struggled to get the eight eyed creature off of me, but someone pulled it off for me and killed it.

"Let's get out of the open," Petra said calmly as Reuben and I ran after her.

We climbed down a ladder into a cave that was already lit up by torches. I followed Petra down as she said, "Hey, I wanna show you something cool."

"Okay, it's very dark down here," I said.

"Careful, Jesse. You don't want to get a reputation as a wimp," she said jokingly. I had the nerve to roll my eyes. We kept walking.

"No, but seriously. Have you ever seen...a wither skull?" she asked, pulling the dusty skull out.

"Woah, that's insane, Petra!" I exclaimed. She smiled. "I'm supposed to meet up with this guy. He's going to trade me a diamond for it."

"Is a skull really worth that much?" I asked, astonished.

"For all the trouble I had to go through to get it, I should be asking for much more, but, a diamond is still a diamond," she said matter-of-factly. I nodded, just going with it.

"You know, you could come with me," she offered.

"I would be honored to go with you," I said with a dumb smile on my face. She laughed.

"Now, I'm second-guessing," she joked. I pretended to look disappointed. We laughed.

Reuben walked beside Petra. "Hey, what happened to his eye?" Petra asked, observing Reuben's black eye.

"A zombie whacked him, but I'm sure he's fine," I said looking at Reuben. He nodded.

"Since that wooden sword of yours got busted, you're getting a new one," Petra said.

"You're giving me one?" I asked nicely.

"Even better. You can make your own," she said smiling.

"Nice!" I said. She told me to get the supplies from the chest in front of us. I grabbed to cobblestone, and a stick. I placed them in the right order on the crafting table, and I got a new sword. I waved it around like I was about to hit something, and it worked perfectly.

"Let's go back to EnderCon," I said. We started walking on the bridge, and I looked over to EnderCon. "I still can't believe we finally beat Lukas and his gang of jerks," I said, delighted.

"Good for you. You know, Lukas may be arrogant, but he's not a bad guy. He _has_ come through for me in sticky situations, and he _is_ a good builder," Petra said encouragingly.

"I don't need a lecture on the power of collaboration, Petra," I said.

"How about a lecture on the collaboration of my fists? It's short, but deadly," she said, "I'm just saying, if you run into him at EnderCon, try talking to him."

"Maybe you're right. I mean, he _did_ save my life when I fell off that enderman...' I said.

"Of course I'm-wait what? You almost _died_?" she said, clearly stunned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...just _did_ ," I said.

"Well, duh. But Lukas saved you?" she was really stunned now.

"Yeah. I would be dead if not for him," I said. "I guess he's not that bad. He _was_ clapping for us when we won."

"See?" she asked. "Anyways, we better get going."

We started walking, but, surprise, more monsters! We were surrounded on both sides, so no escape. I looked at the water underneath us.

"JUMP!" I yelled. We jumped, and Reuben covered his eyes.

It felt as though we were falling forever. Finally, we landed in the cold water. Reuben did a cannon ball, so my hair got wet from the splash. "Darn," I muttered.

After that, Petra said, "Pull yourself together, and get going."

We swam to land and headed to EnderCon, where, hopefully, Olivia and Axel were, waiting.

 **(Hey guys! So that was, boring. Sorry! Reuben got a black eye! NOO! Anyways, leave a review, and leave a suggestion if you want! If I don't go with it, I'm** **very sorry. I'll see you all in the next one! Peace out!)**


End file.
